ThunderClan/Roleplay
, On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s Archives Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4 In ThunderClan... Shadow decided to tell the leader he wanted a true warrior name. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 00:31, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Icewing ordered a few patrols. Icewish 23:06, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Risingwater calmly licked her paw.Silverstar 23:08, October 25, 2012 (UTC) The fresh kill pile was lower ever since Lycus left.... Icewish 23:10, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Silverlightning went hunting with her daughter.Silverstar 23:14, October 25, 2012 (UTC) I will go get some more fresh kill. and I smelled some river clan on our territoriy.*~*~Skypelt*~*~ (talk) 01:06, October 30, 2012 (UTC) (??? What do you mean?) Night fell and snow began to fall.... Icewish 01:09, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt lapped at a paw. I'm running low on catmint. --- Mosskit rolled around in the snow playfully. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:23, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Windeagle paced arround camp. He decided to go hunting and ran into the forest. Icewish 03:15, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt padded out towards her usual place to find catmint. When she arrived, most of it was dead. The rest had been stolen by other animals. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:27, October 30, 2012 (UTC) (Faolanmacduncan's post) Mosskit stuck out her tongue to catch snowflakes. when I went out hunting I found a riverclan cat on our territorie by sunning rocks! I saw them with a rabbit I think they are taking our prey! We have to stop them!!! *~*~Skypelt*~*~ (talk) 22:21, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Skypelt looks concerned and determined! Skypelt comes in to the camp, looks to the freshkill pile and decides to go hunting. *~*~Skypelt*~*~ (talk) 23:20, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt padded back to camp. What if someone catches greencough? I won't have any catmint. ''---- Mosskit coughed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:53, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Autumnleaf paced arround camp, worried. Icewish 23:56, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Mosskit collapsed ino the snow, her tiny paws trembling. ---- Featherpelt ran over and picked the small she-cat up and brought her to the medicine den. ''StarClan give me faith. She heard some sort of a cry in the distance.... Icewish 01:21, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt pricked her ears, but padded into the den. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:24, October 31, 2012 (UTC) She saw something move in the forest. She scented it as well. "Bear!" she the shouted. Icewish 01:27, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt's eyes widened with terror. She hid Mosskit in the very back of her den. "Stay here, okay sweetie?" she meowed, her voice trembling. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:28, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Icewing lunged at the bear. Icewish 01:43, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Starrykit shrieked and went into a little hole. Faolanmacduncan 18:17, November 1, 2012 (UTC) The bear tried to bite her. Icewish 21:37, November 1, 2012 (UTC)\ Starrykit tried to go depper into the hole. Faolanmacduncan 21:43, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Skypelt runs over to the group and trys to gaurd starrykit.The bear comes closer and then bites skypelt! She falls down into the hole unconcious! *~*~Skypelt*~*~ (talk) 23:14, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Nightpaw screamed as he saw the bear attack Skypelt and Starrykit and jumped at the bear. Fuzzypelt (talk) 23:37, November 1, 2012 (UTC) The bear fled. "Great job," said Icewing to the apprentice. Icewish 23:39, November 1, 2012 (UTC) His eyes glowed and he went to see if Starrykit was ok and helped her out if the hole. Fuzzypelt (talk) 23:41, November 1, 2012 (UTC) "Is anyone hurt?" called the deputy. Icewish 23:42, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Nightkit looked at Starrykit, she's ok! Fuzzypelt (talk) 23:49, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt lapped at her injure shoulder. "I can do myself." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:51, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Icewing nodded at Featherpelt. "How's Starrykit?" she asked. Icewish 00:12, November 2, 2012 (UTC) "I'm okay," Starrykit said. Faolanmacduncan 00:32, November 2, 2012 (UTC) She nodded. Icewish 01:40, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Nightpaw coughed. Fuzzypelt (talk) 07:27, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Skypelt went over to thank Nightpaw for saving her life! *~*~Skypelt*~*~ (talk) 21:14, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Starrykit continued to play in the snow. Faolanmacduncan 04:06, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Seedpaw yawned, her eyes shining.Silverstar 22:41, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt treated her shoulder wound. ---- Mosskit tumbled around. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:42, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Nightpaw licked the scratch he got from the bear. Fuzzypelt (talk) 23:36, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Seedpaw padded around. "Anything i can do?!" she called.Silverstar 23:38, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Nightpaw shrugged his shoulders. Fuzzypelt (talk) 23:39, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Seedpaw sat down and licked a paw.Silverstar 23:41, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Icewing wasn't wounded. Icewish 23:57, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Wildpaw licked her pelt. 20:23, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Venompaw padded over to his sister. Seedpaw purred.Silverstar 20:26, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Windeagle padded arround camp. Snow started to fall.... Icewish ♥ 01:02, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Venompaw sat down next to Seedpaw.---- Stormcry laid on the ground, looking depressed. A cold, chilly breeze ruffled his fur.Silverstar 22:29, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Featherwish padded in,freshkill in her jaws. She put it down."Great StarClan, what happened here?!" "No good..." groaned Stormcry. He padded away tail low.Silverstar 20:27, November 14, 2012 (UTC) "A bear attacked, but not much damage," said Icewing. Icewish ♥ 23:11, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Skypelt went to the warriors den and fell asleep 01:27, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Featherwish nodded,and sat down,closing her eyes. Stormcry sighed. very upset. He gazed around for his sisters.Silverstar 17:37, November 15, 2012 (UTC) (I am SOOOO sorry for being away. If somebody needs to talk to Gingerstar I give permission for them to roleplay Gingerstar just don't make Gingerstar a complete freak. If you want to talk to Gingerstar, I am roleplaying now) ''Littlewillow'' Talkpage! 21:15, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Icewing ordered a border patrol. "Featherwish and Stormcry!" she called. Icewish ♥ 23:02, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Starrykit batted at the falling snow. Faolanmacduncan 23:25, November 15, 2012 (UTC) She waited by the camp entrance. Icewish ♥ 23:34, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Featherwish smiled warmly at Starrykit, before bounding neatly over to Icewing. Featherpelt sighed and groomed her gray tabby pelt. ----- Mosskit bounced around. "When do I get to be an apprentice? I've been a kit foreverrrrr." she groaned. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:24, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Starrykit hopped with Mosskit saying the same thing. Faolanmacduncan 21:33, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Mosskit rolled around. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:40, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "Okay, we have to check the RiverClan border," said Icewing. !Icewish ♥23:13, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Skypelt was hoping to get her first apprentice Skypelt20 (talk) 23:18, November 16, 2012 (UTC)ki Starrykit jumped on Skypelt. 00:21, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Featherwish nodded. "Of course." She would smile at Starrykit before she left. "I'm sure you'll be an apprentice soon." She was hoping to mentor one of them. (Could I possibly rp Gingerstar for the ceremony? Little said that we can rp her for ceremonies and stuff as long as we don't mess up her personality. I need mentors! c: Featherpelt can mentor someone, if requested.) Featherpelt sorted herbs carefully. ---- Mosskit cannonballed into a snowdrift. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:21, November 17, 2012 (UTC) (Featherwish would happily mentor somebody.) She would follow Icewing cautiously. "We need one more warrior!" called Icewing. Icewish ♥ 14:16, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Featherwish looked deep in thought. "Oh StarClan..." muttered Icewing. "Sunfeather!" The she-cat bounded over. "Let's go!" said the deputy. She started to walk away. Icewish ♥ 14:24, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt padded put of her den and towards the center of camp. She watched the kits play. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:27, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Featherwish shook herself awake and followed. (Boy, I love weekends :P) She padded over to teh RiverClan border. Icewish ♥ 14:39, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Featherwish scented the air. "Stale bear scent." Icewing nodded. "Well, nothing seems to be wrong here," she said. Icewish ♥ 14:43, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Featherwish shook her head. Icewing head a hiss and turned arround. "Nevermind..." she said. Icewish ♥ 14:56, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay